herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sadie Kane
Sadie Kane is the youngest child of Julius and Ruby Kane and the sister of Carter Kane. She is one of the most powerful descendants of the ancient Egyptian pharaohs to be born in centuries. She becomes one of the strongest magicians in the world along with her brother, Carter and her uncle Amos, although she is the strongest magician in terms of magic as she can speak the most number of Divine Words. Biography Early life Sadie was born in Los Angeles in 1998 to two magicians named Julius and Ruby Kane who already had a son named Carter. Sometime in 2004 when Sadie was six, Ruby died whilst releasing the cat goddess Bast and a custody battle started which resulted with Sadie staying with her maternal grandparents Mr. and Mrs. Faust in London whilst Carter stayed with Julius. The Kane Chronicles Sadie is Carter's twelve-year-old sister (she turns thirteen in the second book). She may be stubborn and have a sharp tongue, but Sadie is also funny, kind, and loyal. Ever since their mother Ruby died, she and Carter were separated at a young age. Whereas Carter is homeschooled by his father, an egyptologist, Sadie lives with her grandparents in a London flat. She goes to school with lots of friends and even has a slight British accent. One day, the two of them reunite to help their father, who disappears. The series consists of the two of them trying to save their family and the world from the evil serpent Apophis and many other foes. Appearance Sadie is described as looking a lot like her mother and very little like her brother and father. She has fair skin, deep blue eyes, a mischievous, lopsided smile, and a caramel blonde hair that she usually puts bright colored streaks in. She is the same height as Carter (which he finds somewhat annoying). She always wears her combat boots, tattered jeans, and ear-buds. Sade also typically wears a tyet amulet that she received from her father. Later, Isis leaves some of her essences in it and Sadie removes it to avoid using the power in it. She also wears the shen amulet that she received from Walt. Personality Sadie Kane is sarcastic, rebellious, mischievous, headstrong, and often baffles people with her sharp tongue and fierce nature. She's not afraid of breaking rules. She likes to tease her older brother, Carter, and often scoffs at her friends Liz and Emma for being boy-crazy, despite being somewhat "boy-crazy" herself. Sadie is also a fan of Adele. Sadie is strong-minded and stubborn as much as she is caring and kind. Despite her aloof air, she loves her parents very much and wishes she had more time with them. She is also affectionate towards her cat, her friends, and her brother, even though she often calls him names. She likes chewing gum, something that helps her concentrate. She also has a crush on Anubis, the god of funerals. She also likes Walt, a magician who's dying of a curse leaving her confused as both guys like her back but there are issues about her being with either. Her feelings also confuse her as both kiss her and she can't decide which she likes better. Walt becomes Anubis' first host, giving them a chance to both be with her without issues. This leaves her confused, but with the help of Carter and her mother, she realizes the opportunity this gives her and starts a relationship with both Walt and Anubis as they now share one body. She can also be a caring person, as she was often visiting Bes when he was in the nursing home, going as far to go on a mission to recover the sheut of Bes, so he could once again be the person he was; this also proves that Sadie can be determined if she wants to, especially if it is for a friend. Abilities Sadie, despite not having formal training, is a very powerful magician and has learned a large number of spells from Isis. While hosting Isis, Sadie's spells glow gold rather than blue. Sade is also very proficient in magic as she is able to change the appearance of her ba, something her brother cannot do yet. Sadie also knows the greatest number of Divine Words in the world. Magic *'Hieroglyph Understanding': Sade has an innate ability to understand hieroglyphs, rendering her capable of performing complex hieroglyphic spells such as the banishing spell from the Book of Overcoming Set. Sadie first displayed this ability in the British Museum when her father was summoning Osiris and she was able to read what he wrote on the Rosetta Stone. *'Portal Summoning': Sadie wasn't able to summon a portal until when she, Carter, and Bast were running after stealing a book from Desjardins in Paris. However, she has become adequate at it. Sadie herself admitted this before leaving Brooklyn House to celebrate her birthday with her friends and grandparents. *'Animal Charming': After Isis left Sadie, she wasn't able to use any Divine Words and had to adopt a new way of fighting. Sadie uses animal charming to fight and was able to turn her staff into a variety of creatures, but mostly lions and tigers. During the battle with Menshikov, Sadie changed her staff into a predator kite, around the size of a pterodactyl. It was strong enough to rip through demons and pulverize them easily. *'Hieroglyphic Spells': Since Sadie can easily channel Isis, she doesn't use hieroglyphic spells and instead uses the Divine Words in combat. However, after giving up Isis, she was forced to use other resources to do magic. She still has an affinity in them, as Carter says she is better than him at casting hieroglyphic spells. Sadie can check for any present traps, and deactivate devices. *'Kite Transformation': Since she hosted Isis, Sadie has the ability to transform into a kite. She could stay morphed longer, although had greater difficulty transforming back. The first time, Bast helped her transform back and the second time, she visualized having an ordinary afternoon with her parents and her human emotions. Even after releasing Isis, Sadie can still morph into a kite although prefers not to, due to her past experiences with the transformation. Sadie was able to perform magic in this form to transform Hindenburg from an amulet to a camel in mid-air to crush Setne. *'Forceful Transformation': Although this skill was never shown, Sadie expressed the desire to turn Drew Tanaka and her friends into earthworms since they were annoying her. Later, during her talks with Leonid, the latter is shown to be afraid of her turning him into a banana slug. It can be assumed that Sadie can transform other people into worms or banana slugs. Sadie was able to reverse a forceful transformation on her brother Carter, who had gotten morphed into a lizard by Thoth's shabti magicians. *'Duat Usage': Unlike her brother, Sadie isn't proficient at opening a space in the Duat. She needs at least 5 to 10 minutes of focus, and even that effort makes her dizzy. She used the Duat when she was going to London for her birthday and didn't want to carry her magician kit with her. Sadie can summon objects from the Duat with less labor although still prefers not to use it. *'Surveillance Magic': With concentration, Sadie can lower her vision into the Duat. She saw Apophis' growing Chaos in the room, her brother as Horus, and her crush Walt as a skeleton 'marked for death'. This later changes after Walt becomes a host and Sadie sees him as Anubis in the Duat. By channeling the power of Isis, Sadie can see even more in the Duat and her senses are spread out. *'Execration': When working with her brother at least, Sadie is capable of casting an execration though for a god as powerful as Apophis, she also needs the boost of Isis and through Carter, Horus to successfully perform the spell. *'Statuary Magic (Limited)': Sadie has a limited proficiency in statuary magic, able to create shabti that she enchants to act as communication devices for herself. Path of Isis *'Divine Words': By tapping into the power of Isis, Sadie can speak Divine Words and this is one of her specialties in magic. Sadie can use the greatest number of Divine Words and has summoned the hieroglyph for Ma'at, which is the strongest spell in existence. Throughout her adventures, Sadie has used the following Divine Words: Ma'at, Ha-di, Hah-ri, Hi-nehm, N'dah, W'peh, Sahad, Tas, Fah, Drowah, Heqat, the glyph for fire, a command to bring figurines and shabti ''to life, and the Knot of Isis (''tyet) symbol. *'Elemental Magic': Sadie first made use of this magic by summoning fire during her stay in the First Nome and can cast it by speaking the word of power for 'fire.' Later, Sadie used darkness in her duel with the shabti magicians, created by Thoth. After channeling Isis' power by combining emotions with her, Sadie summoned golden light on tjesu heru. Upon leaving the Duat and joining the Battle of Brooklyn House, Sadie knocked over some opponents with blasts of shimmering wind and multicolored light She also summoned the winds to save Zia and has used air magic a lot. She used fire magic when mummies corned her and Walt Stone. Sadie was able to shoot blasts of powerful white fire from her staff and with a spell, cause the rain to not strike her group as a sort of magical umbrella. *'Wings of Isis': By channeling the power of Isis, Sadie can summon the wings of Isis, like in the Battle of Brooklyn House. They increase the magnitude of Sadie's voice by ten times because they command attention. Sadie can also simultaneously perform elemental magic while using the wings of Isis, as she did in the Battle of Brooklyn House, although her spells shimmer and glow. *'Isis Communication': Even after releasing Isis, Sadie can still communicate with her. It started when Sadie and Carter were trying to bring Ra back, and Isis helped her to summon the tyet preceded by a brief exchange of words. However, they have many conversations. She can also ask the goddess for help and advice, and talking with her is getting easier the better Sadie can channel her power. *'Duat Travel': After channeling the power of Isis through papyrus and ink, Sadie can take a short walk through the Duat. She doesn't display a lot of proficiency in this and uses portals to travel massive distances. After becoming the Eye of Isis for the second time, Sadie could travel through the Duat for a much longer stay than normal. Eye of Isis Abilities Sadie was the former host of Isis. After deciding the power of the gods was too risky to use, Sadie gave up Isis until she understood magic better. Following Isis' departure from her body, Sadie lost the ability to speak Divine Words. However, by using Divine Magic, Sadie has regained most of her magical powers. These are the abilities Sadie could only do as the host of Isis: *'Magic Sensory': Sadie had the ability to sense what magic someone is going to do, as she predicted Zia would use the Seven Ribbons of Hathor. She hasn't shown the ability to do this without hosting Isis. *'Advanced Portal Summoning': When merged with Isis, Sadie showed Isis' ability to open a portal to anywhere from anywhere during the Demon Days to the point that she was able to transport the entire Red Pyramid to Washington, DC. She can also summon accurate portals to places, even when Apophis is loose. Trivia *Sadie is descended from the Egyptian Pharaohs Narmer and Ramases II. *She often wears battered jeans, a leather jacket, and combat boots. *Sadie is in love with Anubis, god of the dead, and an amulet magician, Walt Stone. In the third book The Serpent's Shadow Walt becomes Anubis's host and now Sadie doesn't need to chose between them. Category:Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:Amazons Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Damsels Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Related to Villain Category:Spoiled Sweet